SandFeather x RedEye part 1
by YaoiIsLigitTheBest
Summary: Redeye is a normal cat( warrior cat ocs ) And Redeye is trying his hardest to impress a she-cat called Sandfeather...But will she accept him?


It was a normal day, I was walking along the River clan border to hunt for food, but of course I had to get stopped by someone. It was a beautiful blond cat with black back stripes and turquoise eyes. The she cat walked up to me and asked " what are you doing in our territory you mouse-brain?" I didn't reply and stood the looking down at the ground she suddenly lay down looking up at me, I started to blush and she said " what's wrong? Are you...Shy? heheh" after that a shouted " no I am not you stupid she-cat!" the she cat flinched and got up, I didn't know what to say so I just stood there. When she left, I continued to hunt I couldn't stop thinking of her, she was the first ever cat that didn't attack me. I sighed and said to myself " Why am I such a...Ugh I am such a mouse-brain! That she-cat was right!" I stood there...Shaking. The next day, I saw that she-cat again, in the same spot, she looked at me and asked " what's wrong mouse-brain?" I replied " You, your my problem" I stood there glaring at her with my red eyes. She rolls her eyes and said in a flirty voice " I saw you blushing yesterday when I looked up at you though~ hehe~! " I dipped my head and looked away I couldn't help but blush again. After a few meets ( In the same frickin spot) We became good friends, we did a lot for each-other I started to get...feelings for her but I was too shy to tell her. I went to the River clan border again to meet Sand feather, this time...She..Wasn't waiting for me, she wasn't even there. I looked around for her, I screamed out of worry " Sand feather! where are you?! are you okay?! " once I ran around a bit more I finally found her. She was in, Kitty-pet...Territory, I tilted my head in confusion I went to walk up to her and stuttered " H-Hey fea-Ther..." * My ears flattened on my head, she was talking with a...Kitty-pet, I unsheathed my claws and my claws started to dig into the ground. I looked down and dipped my head, Sand feather looked over at me and shouted " Oh, hey Red eye!" My ears perked up and I smiled " Hey Sand feather! " the kitty-pet glared at me and tried to make Sand feather forget I was there and said " Hey sand feather! want me to show you around?" I hissed out of anger and ran up to the kitty-pet pinning him to the ground and screamed " who are you and why are you talking to her?! I thought I was her only friend!" The kitty-pet started to shake and said " S-She just walked up to me because she saw my terrible hunting skills!" I snarled and clawed down his eye " I will rip this collar off of your neck...And who knows I might cut your neck off too...Heheh!". Sand feather ran up to be and pushes me of " get off of him you mouse-brain!" I looked down and tears rolled down my face " I thought I was your only friend! you even said I was your only friend!" I snarled and dipped my head again. Sand feather turned away and hissed " Your not my only friend...Because unlike you I talk to other cats...". I looked down and sighed " Friends...Don't last forever...And mine didn't last at all" The kitty-pet got up and flicked his tail in my face, running after Sand feather. I started to burst into tears, I couldn't help crying since my only friend ran away from me...Like...Everyone else. I lay down under a tree with my paws covering my eyes. Sand feather walked up to me and put her paw on my head, I looked up with tears in my eyes I stuttered "S-Sand feather? I thought...Y-You d-didn't like me any more" Sand feather smirked and said " c'mon did you think I would leave you?" I smiled and my ears perked up. All of a sudden I got a huge pain in my head, I tried to stand up but my body wouldn't let me, Sand feather asked " Red eye...Are you aright?" I shaked and got up " Y-Yeah..I'm fine" I faked a smile. The next day I went too the kitty-pet territory expecting Sand feather to be there. Thankfully she was, this time..She was with...A..Warrior from a different clan. I sighed and walked up to her and snarled "Who is this...Warrior?" Next to her stood a tall brown warrior with a missing ear and cuts everywhere on him. My ears flattened on my head and I thought to myself "Wait...How did she get to talk to him he is massive!" I hissed to myself out of anger and I mumbled "Stupid mouse-brain, why does she trust this cat?" The tall tom-cat looked down at me and snarled "you got a problem loner?" I looked down and Sand feather rolled her eyes and hissed " Come on scar eye..Lets go" Sand feather flicked her tail in my face and knocked me over with her back paws. I ran up to Sand feather and said " What about yesterday! and what you said too me! yesterday was bad enough! now your hurting me?!"...

To be continued in the next chapter...


End file.
